Quicksilver: A Kitty One Shot
by JemmaBlackstairs4ever
Summary: They find a dragonfly and name him Quicksilver. Silver, just like Ty's eyes.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIT AND TY OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES**

 **Hello! I don't really have that much to say, but I would really appreciate it if you checked out EmmaFairchild. E.F. writes great Solangelo (Nico Di Angelo/Will Solace) fics, and is new to Fanfiction! Thanks! Happy reading.**

Kit POV

"Come on Kit!" the boy with raven hair called to me, his silver eyes shining with excitement.

"Coming Ty!" I panted as I made my way up the grassy hill. We had been running for hours, to work on my endurance, so I could become faster, stronger, more shadowhunter-y, I guess. I have to admit though, hanging out with Ty is pretty fun, and I am really enjoying the time we spend together. Not that I would _EVER_ tell him that! By the time I reach the top of the hill, Ty is laying on his stomach looking at all the different types of bugs. The sun was reflecting off his hair, making it shimmer. Tiberius Nero Blackthorn. You and your bugs, you and your _Sherlock_ , you and your handsome, handsome face. Snap out of it! He's not into you! Well then again, it's hard to tel-

"What? Is there a demon?" Ty asked.

"Uh- no," I said blushing, "I was just wondering what this- uh- bug is?" I say, picking up what I already know is a dragonfly.

"Careful, don't hurt her (or him)! That's a dragonfly." Ty said

"Cool. The color matches your eyes. Silver." I replied

"What do you want to name him/her?" Ty asked, his eyes soft around the edges.

"Name it?"

"Not it, him or her."

"Oh, sorry. I think we should name him/her, um, Quicksilver. Yeah, QC for short. Do you like that?" I asked Ty.

"Yeah." he says, raising his silver eyes to meet mine.

"Good" I reply. Quicksilver. Quick, and silver, just like Ty. I turn to face him, and ask, "Should we let QC go, or can he/she stay with us?"

"We have to let QC fly away, but not yet. I have something to show you first!" Ty's face lights up with excitement as he grabs my hand, pulling toward the bag he had brought along on the run. He opened it and pulled out a _very_ advanced dragonfly tagging kit. (Haha. Yes, I know, a kit. Sooo funny.) "We can tag Quicksilver before we let him/her go, but only if we're really careful. Okay?" Ty says.

"Sure, how can I help?" I ask.

"Just keep holding little QC steady. I will come around and-" he puts a gold tag on Quicksilver's wing, "all done! You can let QC go now, Jules says that most people don't really like bugs, so thanks for holding the little guy/gal for so long." Ty said, the corners of his mouth drooping at the realization.

"Do you like bugs?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Ty replied, looking a bit confused.

"Then so do I." I said, grinning. Ty blushed, and started to drag me back onto the running path.

"You didn't think you would get out of running that easy did you?" Ty says in a taunting tone. I groan, and start to jog.

We have been running for hours! I honestly hope we don't stop running just so Ty doesn't see how much sweat is dripping off of me!

"Kit, this is a good place to take a break! Let's stop at the waterfall around the bend, okay?" Of course. The second I think that I don't want to stop, what does he suggest we do? Stop! Well at least the waterfall explains why it's so loud. We head around the bend, and I realize three things all at once. We are at the TOP of the waterfall, I am afraid (read as cautious) of heights, and that Ty brought me to the Waterfall of Love **(I made this up)**. "You okay Kit?" Ty asks me, his eyebrows scrunching together adorably.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure, absolutely great." I murmur. He turns towards me, walking backwards, clearly not buying it. "Okay, so I-" I was cut off by Ty slipping, and falling off the edge of the waterfall! "Ty!" I scream.

"Kit! You are going to have to pull me up! I am hanging on a ledge to the right of where I was standing!" Ty shouts over the crashing water.

"Don't Worry, I'm coming!" I rush to the right of where he was previously standing, and sure enough there he was, as beautiful as ever, but his silver eyes were dark with fear. I lean over the edge as far a I can, and grab his arm. Some mighty force must have been on my side because I, wimpy, weak, newbie shadowhunter, managed to pull Ty up from the clutches of the rushing, white, water.

I layed on my back, gasping, with Ty on top of me. My face flushes as Ty pushes himself up to a plank position. He sighed, and shut his eyes tightly as if he was thinking hard about something.

Finally he opened them and said, "Here goes nothing."

"Wha-" I managed to say before his mouth was on mine. Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, Ty, the boy with the silver eyes, the boy kissing me.

 **So, how did you like it? Hate it? That's okay! Just comment on how I can make it better! I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day!**


End file.
